


Arrows

by DragonAssassin



Series: Venom series, what if Viggo used it on Hiccup. [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark, F/M, Graphic Description, I'm a terrible person, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAssassin/pseuds/DragonAssassin
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are shot down by a rogue hunter ship. Takes place just after the bounty is dennounced by Viggo Grimborn but unfortnutely for Hiccup some of the hunters didn't get the memo. Part of a whumptober series, this being the first part of many to come, goes into darker themes as it goes on.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Venom series, what if Viggo used it on Hiccup. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so for context of this concept thought I'd just explain! I always was curious with the concept of the Deathgripper Venom and if Viggo had obtained it for himself in the events of Race to The Edge, I'm trying to jump off the deep end of my writing comfort zone with this one! Also for those following me, I've placed my other two fanfictions of hold due to hefty writers block on them. This is the beginning, but can also within itself be a one-shot but is part of a bigger tale.

It was supposed to be a calm flight; a simple trip to the near by Islands. That was the intention at least, to get well deserved fresh air with his dragon, to escape his responsibility of leadership on the Edge for an hour or so, to forget about what happened with the bounty and decompress. His eyes scanned the clouds around him, the soft beating of the dragons leathery wings easing his rushing thoughts that threatened to spill into the forefront of his mind. He gave his head a little shake, like a dog shaking off water, he allowed his shoulders to roll back and for a soft breath to escape him as he observed the sun retreating towards the horizon, birthing a beautiful orange sky for the pair to bask in. His hand moved onto his dragons neck, appricating the sensation of his snake like scales and the soft hum that eminated through them from his dragons purrs.

The pair was always at peace in the sky, Toothless decended to move towards the soft waves beneath them, his mind balancing whether to dive in to entice a laugh from his rider or merely skim the water and enjoy the scent of the sea that they both knew well, as the dragon let out a hum of contemplation neither of them from their peaceful trance spotted the ship by the sea pillars ahead, nor the whistling of arrows breaking through the air towards them. The sharp noise of whistling caught Hiccups attention too late. His eyes from a peaceful half closed expression burst into a state of alarm before Toothless could adjust his course, he should have known, he should have paid attention to his surroundings!

Hiccup grabbed onto the handles of the saddle before twisting his prosthetic sharply to sharpy bank away from the arrows fruitlessly. Toothless yelped in surprise before following his riders lead, noting the ship below with a guttural snarl at them.

The whistle stopped and changed into the sound skin being slashed and leather being cut freshly in the blacksmith, the scream of his Night Fury and himself fused into one in the air as arrows imbedded into them both with no mercy or hestiation. Hiccup had been struck by the stray arrow from his battles but these burned furiously as if someone had dipped them in salt, his eyes glanced down to find four imbedded, he winced and looked sharply to horizon, if he thought about the wounds he'd surely faint.

The pillars, he had to get the tail to alter to an accending position, with this surge he looked to Toothless only to find he was swaying, his ears dropped to the side as his eyes threatened to close, he could see the feathers from the saddle, Toothless had been struck in his underbelly. Toothless was losing altitude rapidly, Hiccup knew that the pillars were an impossible feat, his dragons wings no long beating in sync with each other, his tail swayed causing Hiccup to jolt left to right as if caught in a wind current.

_Dragon root_

“We can land Toothless, just hold on a little longer for me bud.” Hiccup whispered reassuringly, placing his hand on the dragons head only to recieve a strained whine from his friend, a noise Hiccup was too familiar with, his dragon was badly wounded. He frantically scanned around them before he clocked Changewing Island, "There Toothless, just reach there and we can work it out from there." Hiccup desperately whispered, his hands shaking ever so slightly, the adreneline that rode his system was dying down and the pain was becoming unbearable, not to mention the warmth around the wounds growing with every moment. Toothless groaned and with his remaining strength levelled his wings and tail to glide, his body swaying side to side as his tail twitched and his wings grew weak.

Hiccup could smell the iron, the scent of the sea no longer noticable over the harshness of the blood that likely spilled from them both. "Arghh." Hiccup yelped as he adjusted the tail, his eyes looked down to see the arrow imbedded within his thigh were touching the bone, the contents of his stomach lurched and escaped him over the side of his dragon. "Gods," Hiccup murmured, he looked to the beach of the Island sending a silent prayer to Thor that they would make it.

The faint noise of water hitting Toothless met his ears, he looked and noted the sudden drop as the pair breached the water, upto the dragons stomach causing the Night Fury to release an ear piercing scream before bucking upwards throwing Hiccup backwards, his prosthetic on the other hand locked within the metal that joined rider and dragon, causing a very loud crunch to come from Hiccup's thigh as his body was swung violetly backwards, all but his leg. The ocean water hit Hiccup's body as his dragon tried to roll in attempt to stop the sharp pain from his stomach unaware he was submerging his rider who was still attatched to the prostethic.

The cold water froze the rider, as his muscles went ridgid, the salt from the water burning his wounds causing another scream to unwillingly rip through his throat unintentially releasing all the air from his lungs. Pain beat at him, his head thumped from lack of air and the pain of all of his wounds attacking him all at once. He reached and struck his dragons shoulder, enough to alert him but not cause him any pain.

_Please bud, I need to to breathe._

His vision began to grow dark, his eyes becoming heavy. His lungs burned and just as he opened his mouth instinctively to take a breathe the sound of the waves met his ears once more as he let out a laboured breath, panting and coughing violently as his dragon began paddling towards the beach, warbling and whining at his rider as an apology. Hiccup clasped onto the saddle as a shuddered sob escaped his mouth, gods everything was agony.

“Come on bud, to the beach.” Hiccup hoarsly slurred as his dragon paddled towards the sand, he hacked as more salt water escaped his lungs. The pair reached the beach in what felt like an eternity. Hiccup sat up, wincing as he undid his prosthetic, noting it was bent together and trapped in the stirrup, he rolled to jump from the dragon, a sharp pain pushed further into his stomach, he let another scream rip through his already aching throat as the arrows moved and tugged at every movement, he could almost feel the ice like burning within his thigh, calf and shoulder. “Okay,” Hiccup murmured with a cracked tone as he tried to calm himself, he took a breath to steel himself before he looked down at his torso, his skin turned white at the sight

An arrow was imbedded between his collar bone and left shoulder; one left to his belly button; one that entered the front by his shin straight out of the centre of his calf and his central thigh, vomit filled his mouth as he noted that the bone was most likely snapped in two from the odd angle it sat at. _I should have worn my armour._ His adrenaline from hitting the ocean water died as the harsh burning and stinging washed over him like the waves beside him. He lay down on the saddle giving up on the idea of trying to move, he shuffled carefully as he looked to his Night Fury who was growing sluggishly moving beneath him as he pulled the arrows from legs and underbelly. Hiccup tried to focus his now fuzzy mind and push himself from the dragons back to aid the removal only to lose his gripping and land beside the dragon thankfully on his back, he let out another scream of agony before sitting upright.

Toothless understanding his intention moved limply so that the rider didn't need to move to help, the smell of blood was so overwhelming to the dragon as he lay on his side, his senses causing his mind to ache, his rider helped but with every arrow touch caused another wave of pain to attack him causing him to cry and whine weakly, he was sleepy, he needed to sleep...

They managed to remove them all before Toothless closed his eyes, his breathing growing deeper as his muscles and wings swept to the side. Hiccup watched in horror but was relieved to see the dragon was still very much breathing.

“Toothless, no.” Hiccup spoke timidly as he tried to shake the dragon aware to no avail, he let out a scream of anguish at the situation, his eyes shot to the water to find the ship moving towards the beach, still about fifteen minutes away. Hiccup continued his shaking of his dragon but nothing was working, the dragon merely let out a whimper each time before closing his eyes once more.

"Please bud, we need to move or they're going to get us, I'm not leaving you." Hiccup pleaded as he pressed his forehead against the dragon's hide, he allowed tears to fall willingly as despair coiled in his stomach.

“I won’t leave you,” Hiccup almost sobbed as he leaned into the dragon gingerly before pulling away, carefully turning to press his back against the dragon to ease the screaming injuries. As he looked to his own wounds once more, blood seeped and stained where the arrows were imbedded, his once light amber shirt was almost a scarlet red from the blood. Hiccup looked to his bloodied hands, they were tingling, his legs felt like water. “I’ll stay…even…urgh” Hiccup spoke as his brain grew foggy, the world around him spinning violently as nausea twisted his stomach with more fury than before, “I love you,” Hiccup spoke with a slur, listening to his dragons rumbling and slow breathing. The taste of iron in his mouth caused more tears to shed and fall down the riders cheeks, he'd heard of blood in the mouth after a internal wound, it wasn't a promising hope of recovery, even if you had a healer by your side at all times.

Hiccup looked to the sea solemnly, his breathing growing rapid as panic filled his very core, his heart beating loudly in his ears accompained the sound of blood rushing through his mind. His mind screamed to move yet his body teased the idea of sleep. While the thought was incredibly tempting Hiccup knew the consequences of closing your eyes after a serious wound, the tried to push through as the fear ate at him like a feverously hungry Gronkle.

_Even if the riders were coming, it would take them fourty minutes to reach the Island, not to account for the ship full of blood thirsty dragon hunters. Blood loss can kill within minutes sometimes hours, I need to stay positive for them, for Toothless. They'll find me._

The rider shut his eyes, placing his palm against his dragons snout. The tried to gain control his breathing, he tried to imagine his father and Astrid. As he created their images, he focused on them as he internally apologised to them. Their expressions softened, their hands outreached to Hiccup and he took them, taking their hands as they disappeared along with Hiccups as his body slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
Everything was a haze, the sound of baritone voices talking met his ears faintly as if they were a distance away, he couldn’t open his eyes or mouth, the sensation of weakness and aching met every attempt of movement, the sensation of two hands pressing against his lower arms caught him by surprise, he wanted to question why they had such a rough hold on him as a sharp burning pain blossomed from his thigh greeted him, he wanted to scream but a mere moan escaped his lips, this was repeated again in his shoulder, stomach and calf, each more painful the previous, the sensation of many hands on his skin almost made his eyes snapped open as what seemed to be a needle pierced each open would as if a hatchling Nadder had attacked him with their spines, instead of a scream he let out a quiet whimper and a weak attempt of moving away from the source of the pain. He could feel his face twist with discomfort when the set of hands ruffled his hair before pushing him down once more.

“Dad?” He mustered weakly, wincing at how hoarse and broken his throat sounded, he tried to open his eyes to no avail it was as if they'd been sewn shut, the sensation of someone pushing his jaw followed by the taste and texture of willow bark met his tongue, he chewed it slowly with a wave of relief washing over him, before a warm cup seemed to sit at his lips, he allowed it in and took a drink of the horrible potion knowing it would help him. His muscles untensed as sleep beaconed him once more, the feeling of those broad hands patting his cheek.

Awakening once more he heard the sound of a crackling fire, the sensation of furs around his body, his body creaked in pain as he tried to move, letting out another quiet moan Hiccup tried to open his eyes, he succeeded as the light from the fire blinded him. He tried to sit up only to let out a yelp as his thigh felt as if it was about to explode from the pressure.

“Argh,” Hiccup groaned as he tried to blink the dots from his vision, _this hurt_ , he internally groaned when another cup of whatever Gothi had made was placed against his lips, gingerly Hiccup drunk, his nose crinkling at the horid taste, his eyelids drooped as he rested against the soft bed and allowed sleep to continue, feeling weak and exhausted from his wounds knowing this was the only way to heal for now.


End file.
